One Ray of Sunlight
by GlowingGold
Summary: Can one ray of sunlight make Draco and Ginny's darkest day brighter?


**Hey folks. (: This is my first ever Fan fiction, so pardon any mistakes. Reviews would be nice; I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing.**

_Goodness_

_Sometimes things get bad  
_  
He walked up the stone staircase to his bedroom. She was already asleep when he opened the door. He took off his shirt and pants, placing them in the hamper, his silvery blonde hair glinting in the moonlight. He turned back the covers and climbed into bed, facing away from her. When had this rift formed between them?  
  
The next morning, he woke up to an empty bed. He dressed and found her downstairs sipping coffee. Her flaming red hair was tousled by sleep. It had been weeks since he had run his long fingers through her hair. "Morning." He said, breaking the steely silence.  
  
_But I swear I'm doing all I can _

_So try if you want to _

_I'm gonna try too_  
  
She stared back, her doe brown eyes empty. His fingers rapped on the table top as he waited for his breakfast. "Stop it." She said, not looking up.

"Stop what?" He asked, feigning innocence. They hadn't spoken in days.

"Tapping. You know I hate it when you do that."

"I must have forgotten, seeing as you haven't reminded me in the past week because you're not talking to me again!" His words cut through her like a blade. Anger clouded her beautiful eyes. "Damn it Draco! I'm tired of this shit! I'm tired of us always fighting."  
  
_If I get one ray of sunshine to hold in my hand_

_Maybe we can be happy again _

_I'll try for one ray of sunshine to hold in my hand _

_Maybe we can be happy and then_  
  
"Then stop being so immature about every little thing!" He yelled back at her.

"Immature? Immature?! I'll tell you who's immature, you are! Taking every little thing I do wrong and blowing it up. I'm sick of it Draco."

His breakfast was sitting there growing cold.

"I've tried, Ginny! Every time I slip up or say the wrong thing you yell."  
  
_Things don't go as I planned _

_But I swear I'm doing all I can _

_So try all you want to I'm gonna try too_  
  
"I just...what happened to us? When did we get like this Draco?" Tears were slipping from her eyes, staining her freckled cheeks.

"I don't know." Draco said quietly. He really didn't know how or when they had gotten like this. They had been so happy. Ginny left the dining room, and grabbed her coat from the hall closet.

"Goodbye Draco. I don't know what else to do." She apperated with a pop, and Draco was left alone. He swore, and kicked the table causing his plate of eggs fall to the floor and shatter. He walked back up to their room and sat on the bed, his head in his hands. The sun was streaming in through the windows, casting a cheerful glow on the room. Ginny had always liked to watch the sun rise. She always said something about one ray of sunlight making even the darkest of days brighter. He wanted her back. Gods, he needed her back. She made his life brighter. She was his ray of sunlight. Draco rose from the bed and went to the large collection of spell books they kept in a bookcase in a corner of their room. He ran his long thin fingers over the spines until he found the right book. He turned to the page about bottling light.  
  
_If I get one way of sunlight to hold in my hand _

_Maybe we can be happy again _

_I'll try for one ray of sunlight to hold in my hand _

_Then I guess this isn't the end _

_Maybe we can be happy again  
_  
He read and reread the page several times. He grabbed his wand and conjured a large jar. He went out to the large sloping grounds surrounding the manor. He cast his wand into the air, and shouted the spell. Light rushed forward into his wand. He pointed the tip into the large jar at his feet. The light rushed in, like some brightly colored liquid. He sealed the top, and picked up the now glowing jar, and apperated to the burrow. Draco scribble a note, placed it under the jar, left the jar on the front step, knocked on the door then apperated home. All he could do now was wait.  
  
_Try all you want to _

_I'm gonna try too_  
  
This had to work. He needed to make it up to Ginny. He couldn't live without her. He needed her like he needed air.  
  
Ginny heard a knock on the door and opened it. On the step was a brightly glowing jar with a note placed underneath. She picked them up and walked inside. She read the note, and let a few tears slip from her eyes.  
  
_Ginny,  
One ray of sunlight can make even the darkest of days brighter. Please come back and talk to me. I need to see you again. I miss you.  
Draco _

She missed him too. Ginny apperated back to the manor, and knocked on the door. Draco opened it and Ginny smiled.  
  
Draco opened the door and his hart leapt. She was here. She came. He let her in, and she set the jar on the table.

"Listen Draco, I'm sorry about earlier."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown up. I didn't want you to leave. Gin I'm-" She cut him off. "I'm willing to work on this if you are."

Draco smiled and pulled her into a hug. One ray of sunlight really could make even the darkest of days brighter.  
  
_If I get one ray of sunlight to hold in my hand _

_Maybe we can be happy again _

_I'll try for one ray of sunlight to hold in my hand _

_Then I hope this isn't the end _

_Maybe we can be happy again_


End file.
